


and it burns burns burns, the ring of fire

by CKGrillie



Category: CallMeKevin-youtuber
Genre: Call me kevin, CallMeKevin - Freeform, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, I’m going to hell, I’m so sorry, Light Bondage, Marriage, Masturbation, Penetration, Snow, Wedding, Youtuber - Freeform, andkevinisrlyhot, besidesthosetwoshitwattpadones, forrealthowhyhasnoonewrittenakevinfic, go check out JaxAttaz on wattpad actually, i don’t even know how to tag this, if that’s not a sign to stop idk what is, im sorry, like mine is trash compared. and they have actual plot, literally no one on ao3 has written a kevin fic, normally i just copy people, reader - Freeform, the ring of fire, they’ve written some real good stuff, usuallyyoutubershavefanficsaboutthem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKGrillie/pseuds/CKGrillie
Summary: Kevin don’t read this. I....am sorry.In the video, Kevin suddenly looks up, makes a joke, and in that instant you feel a jolt of heat in your groin. Oh no, you think to yourself, we aren’t doing this with Kevin.Spoiler alert, you are.





	1. Here it starts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you know it will always just be me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736447) by [CoralFlowerBad (CoralFlower)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerBad). 



> yes, i’m messed up. yes, i’m going to hell. yes, i fucking hope to god Kevin never even hears a sound about this fic. Boy do i love that man tho.

You don’t like Kevin like that. _Kevin is just a youtuber, he’s just a random guy._ You repeat this to yourself as you sit on your bed, watching your favorite youtuber’s face finally shown again on camera.

In the video, Kevin suddenly looks up, makes a joke, and in that instant you feel a jolt of heat in your groin.  _Oh no,_ you think to yourself,  _we aren’t doing this with Kevin._ You instantly recognize the lie and try to pretend you didn’t. Kevin smiles again and you roll onto your back, staring intently at his face. His lips are red, like he’s been biting and sucking on them, and you feel another jolt of pleasure sweep through your body. He pushes a hand through his hair, tangling the strands and making it even more fluffy than usual. You want to touch his hair, can almost feel the soft ends in your hand. 

The part of the video with Kevin’s face ends, but you can still hear his voice. The slight accent on the letters, the sudden bursts of laughter. You give up pretending entirely, and the instant your hand makes contact with your already sentive clit you nearly come instantly. The sound of his deep voice, the thought of his flat chest and blond hair flits in and out of your mind and you gasp out loud. _Kevin, Kevin, Kevin,_ you think, the heat and pleasure just the vision in your head evokes almost overwhelming. 

 _I wonder how he touches himself. Does he like it slow or fast?_ _Hard or soft?_ You think of the weight of his cock, of pressing him against the bed while he whines and groans.

He would probably try to make a joke, but it wouldn’t quite leave his lips when your hands trail down his chest. His shoulders would shake in an attempt to flip your positions, but he just wouldn’t be able to quite do it with his bad arms.  

You gasp again and try to muffle your noises in your pillow. 

He’d laugh, and you’d help him flip you over. Pulling his sweatshirt over his head,  _god_ that would be so hot, you’d feel his smooth chest against yours. His hands would fumble near your entrance and yours would press and rub against the heat of his crotch. You could pull his head back by his fluffy hair or tug his face down for heated kiss to silence his attempts to talk. 

Blankets pooled around your legs tangle when you shake and almost frantically rub yourself off to the thought of Kevin’s expression. You can’t tell if it would be hotter to see him pinned against the mattress or the wall, but it doesn’t matter, you can picture both. He’d probably whisper something under his breath as your touch draws him further and further to the edge. 

 _Please,_ he’d gasp out to you,  _please._

You can’t stop now, you’re on the edge yourself and each imagined gasp pushes you on.  _Kevin,_ you think to yourself again, and this time the word barely passes your lips, a little puff of the name immediately swallowed by the thick cotton of your pillow. 

Finally he would shudder out his release with a little cry, and you would follow right after, orgasming at the sight of the pure bliss on his blushing red face. 

You gasp once more, reaching your high, and then slump back down on your bed. Still thinking of Kevin, you pick your phone back up and click on another one of his videos. 


	2. And Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to keep thinking of him like this, you think in your head. 
> 
> What a surprise, it’s yet another lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are again...enjoy.

You’re sitting on your bed watching Kevin again when you get that swooping sensation in your chest as he smiles at the camera. 

_I’m not going to keep thinking of him like this,_ you think in your head. 

What a surprise, it’s yet another lie. 

You see his whole body in this video, the first one like that in awhile, and immediately feel the heat rush down below, yet again.  _Just once more, once more. I just-_  He huffs out a deep chuckle at once of his own jokes, and you lose your train of thought completely. It’s all over from here. Your phone falls off the bed as you hitch your blanket up to reach downward. 

This time, as you think of Kevin, you think of a specific scenario. What if he was just,  _god_ what if he was just tied up, to your bed posts, and unable to move at all? You could touch him and he could strain and pull and  _moan_ and not be able to move away from your touch. Your hand could trail, gently, down from his neck to his chest, scraping lightly over his nipples on the way and further further further down and he would gasp more and his arms and legs would tense and shiver and- _oh fuck._

You don’t want to lose yourself to this quite yet, like how you could hold it back from Kevin, how you could torture him  _just_ on the edge and then back again, and then again and again- so you move your hand away from your almost burning clit to calm down for a second. The issue is, the more you try not to think of him the more scenarios flash through your mind. 

Kevin arching his back up from the bed and almost sobbing as you stroke down the length of his cock, reddening as you sit on top of him and rock slowly against him without actually letting him enter you. 

Kevin blabbering nonsense and trying to make puns and jokes but losing them halfway through when one of your hands on him below and the other in his hair twist  _just right_ and for a second he can’t breathe. 

Kevin clutching your shoulders like a lifeline, you on the edge and whimpering his name while he squeezes out yours between moans and gasps.

Kevin’s hands on your breasts, cupping them and lightly tugging on your nipples and you trying to get as close as possible to him without hindering his actions.

Kevin holding you against his chest, where you can almost hear his lightning fast heartbeat over your own thudding, with his cock twitching and pressed up against you tightly.  

Still on your bed, your hand almost subconsciously flies back to your crotch and you jam your fingers into yourself, thinking of them as Kevin’s and Kevin rubbing you off while he watches and hardens just watching you cry out. Tears slip down your cheeks and Kevin is who you see in your head, holding you, thrusting into you with the bedframe banging against the wall, calling out  _your name,_ over and over and  _over and over_ and then suddenly you’re over the edge, coming with Kevin in mind and wishing by his hand and sparks fly across your eyes when they squeeze shut in absolute ecstasy, and you’re completely spent. 

You are taking several deep inhales to attempt to breathe properly when your phone, laying face down on your floor, autoplays another Kevin video. His iconic, opening phrase plays and you instantly are ready for another round.

_Here we go again, I guess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it ;)


	3. Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You’ve been wanting this for quite some time, huh? I saw what you’ve been looking at. I know what you’ve been thinking,”

_The first thing you’re aware of is the shaking around you. You’re on your bed, like you always are, but the world is shaking..no, the bed is shaking. You look up and he’s there. Kevin. Face scrunched up in bliss and thrusting back and forth. Inside of you, like how you imagined, how you fantasized. He opens his eyes, and smiles._

_“You been wanting this for quite some time, huh? I saw what you’ve been looking at. I know what you’ve been thinking,”_

_He changes angles slightly and the shift hits you like a brick and suddenly you’re gasping and moaning with each thrust in and out and in and out and-_

_His hips are stuttering now, face bright red and the scent of sex and pleasure and_ lust  _around you two, together. You are arching into every move of his,  synchronized and frantic. He’s gasping out but he keeps snapping forward like a wild animal, unable to stop, trying to reach deep into you as far as he can. Your insides are squeezing around his cock now, and he lets out a slight squeak combined with the gasping moans he can’t seem to hold back. Your mumbles join his, and the sounds mix together in the heat you’re sharing._

_“K-Kevin. Don’t stop, don’t-“_

_Your eyes almost roll back in pleasure, your legs attempting to wrap around him and force him further. The headboard is shaking and creaking and beyond the haze of ecstasy your mind is in right now, you think you can hear the slight thump of it hitting the wall._

_“Oh Jesus_ Christ  _oh god please, I need more I need,” Kevin’s cries continue, practically nonsense at this point but you attempt to give him more more_ more. 

_Hands not knowing where to grab, you scrabble and scratch at his freckled back and struck by a sudden impulse you lean up and bite down on his neck. The result is instantaneous, Kevin almost seizes up and the moan he lets out has you orgasaming with his cock still pounding into you. Your mouth, hot and wet, finds his ear and bites again and he’s still going, trying to hold on but he knows he’s not going to last as your walls clench and shift around him.  He shivers and shakes as you two move together then he’s lost it, coming hard and long with sweat dripping from both of you and you’re off the edge again, so soon after the first._

_For a second, you both just gasp air in and out, looking at each other, and then Kevin_ _almost falls on top of you. He starts to speak, but as he opens his mouth your world suddenly grows foggy and he’s fading away and then-_

You sit up in bed, extremely turned on, with the remnants of your dream playing through your head. 

_As if he’d ever notice my existence,_ you think. But it’s okay, you can imagine him. And boy, do you have a good imagination. 


	4. Winter Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, my beautiful bride, how do you want to end this equally beautiful night?” he’d ask with a smirk on his face.   
> Instead of answering, you’d start unzipping your dress from the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok idk what happened i just got inspired by a comment from ThatAnnoyingBella and then this popped out, like, instantly. ta-da

Bells ringing, snow falling, and people smiling. The signs of a perfect outdoor wedding, the one you want for you and Kevin. You can imagine each part of it, with the perfect lacy white tablecloths and the dark blue suits and wine red bridesmaid dresses. It would be gorgeous, fantastical even. Snow powdering the chairs and seats in the chilly winter air, you and your dad walking down the aisle, seeing the man you love standing at the other end. Kevin, suit-clad and handsome, waiting for the moment you’d become his. 

He would probably smile at you in your gorgeous dress, a slightly different shade of blue than the icicles hanging down from the frozen trees and bushes, and all the more breathtaking. Then you would reach him and the audience would sigh in admiration at the obvious love of you shown in his face, and your own face would heat up as you smiled in response. 

“This is the best day of my life,” he’d probably say, and you’d agree wholeheartedly. When the priest asks for your “I do” to everything and more, ending on “Until death do you part”, you wouldn’t hesitate while you look Kevin in the eyes and say the two words he needs to hear. The same would go for him when he would speak his “I do”. 

When he’d put the ring on your finger, he’d say, “I, Kevin, give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you, forever and always”. Your eyes would well up with tears and his would too.

“You may kiss the bride,” you’d hear, and both of you would lunge forward press your lips together, sweet and loving in front of the clapping crowd. You’d throw your arms around his back and tightly hold onto who would be your forever and always. 

Later, when all the guests have left, you’d stand over Kevin in the slowly darkening clearing covered in snow, lit only by decorative torches. He’d be laying out on the soft snow, and you’d be looking down at him. 

“So, my beautiful bride, how do you want to end this equally beautiful night?” he’d ask with a smirk on his face. 

Instead of answering, you’d start unzipping your dress from the back. His smile would grow wider and he’d watch you slowly undress in the cold air until you were bare and exposed in front of him. 

He’d open his mouth to speak, and you’d know that look on his face, the one that means he’s going to make a terrible joke, so before a noise comes out you’d leap forward onto his still suited body to shut him up. 

“How’d you feel about warming me up a bit? I’m so _terribly_ cold,” you’d say, and you would press down firmly on the front of his pants. You would already feel his excitement and arousal growing. 

“Can’t let the lady wait, can I?” And he’d unzip the front of the expensive silk bottoms. His cheeks and nose would be rosy from the cold, and you imagine you’d look quite the same. The cold would be a stark contrast of the heat coming off his body, and you’d be eager to get started. 

You’d grab his freed cock with your icy hand and he’d immediately moan and arch up into your touch, eyelids fluttering shut. One of his hands would fly out to grasp something, anything, and you’d feel the freezing palm latch onto your waist, making goosebumps erupt over your whole torso. You’d gasp and hold his arm there, with your other hand still rubbing and touching his cock.

The falling snow would slightly increase and the difference in the heat would become even stronger, turning you on more. He’d finally shrug out of all of his clothes lightning speed, and almost right after you try to get him to enter your wet entrance. You need him inside you, right now, _right_ now. Just the look of him beneath you all rosy and gorgeous in the snow has you turned on beyond belief. 

“Whoa whoa,” he’d hold you back a second, “Can’t forget this”. He’d grab a handful of snow and stuff it at your crotch as a weak attempt for lube, and you’d shriek and shove his hand away. 

“That’s freezing!” you’d laugh, but then he’d finally do what you want and gently push his way inside you. Both of you would moan and your hands would sink into the snow on either side of him. 

“Kevin, harder, please,” you’d gasp out to him, and he would comply almost the instant you spoke. 

“Oh God I love you, _Kevin_ , ungh,” you’d try to talk but lose the ability and everything would just be so overwhelming. 

Then you’d both be making noises as the speed increased, and he’d be moaning to you about earlier’s wedding. 

“And then you stepped out in that dress and I wanted to fuck you right then, ah! I love you so much and I can’t live without you, I love you my wife, my beautiful beautiful wife,” 

You’d lean down and almost devour his face and puffy red lips to again shut him up and he’d bite and nibble on yours. When your lips part you’d see the puffs of air coming from both of you in the air, like steam around you two. 

Finally you’d reach your high and clench around him and he’d make a wild, almost keening noise and come into you seconds after. Your hand would fly to his chest as he’d finish and you’d feel his heartbeat pounding against your fingertips. 

You’d roll off him and still laying naked in the snow with him, you’d look up at the stars past the still falling snow. 

“We’re both going to get frostbite or something aren’t we” he’d say, and you’d give an exhausted laugh and agree that you two should probably head inside. 

You look away from the sky and back at the love of your life, now bound to you forever and always, and you see he is already looking at you. 

“I love you”, he’d say, and you’d give him a smile that brings more red to your cheeks. 

“I love you too”. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh....yeah. leave a like if you,,, enjoyed. first porn fic so there ya go. This is definitely heavily inspired by CoralFlower’s ‘you know it will always just be me’, which i’ve read so many times i’ve probably subconsciously mirrored. i have no intent of copying or stealing this style of work, so please check out the actual fic this was inspired by.


End file.
